


A wild party (Truth or Dare AU)

by annazago0021



Category: SKAM France
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mutal Pining, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazago0021/pseuds/annazago0021
Summary: Lucas is forced to go to a party by his friends. Who could have imagined that by the end of the night he would have the lips of the hottest boy in school on his neck.(AU where Lucas has already come out and the Boy and Girl squads are supportive as heck)





	1. Chapter 1

Tired, Lucas checked his phone, it was almost midnight and the battery was low. 

He looked around the room hoping to recognise someone in the dancing crowd. He caught a glimpse of what he thought looked like Arthur dancing with some girl, the rest were complete strangers. 

Since his friends announced to him that they were going to an ‘amazing unmissable party full of hot chicks!...and hot dudes!’ as Basile had stated while making grand gestures with his hands, Lucas had known that it wasn’t a good idea. He loved getting drunk (and maybe a little high too) with the boys, but a party where the whole school was invited was something else, something much more scary. Lucas wasn’t a big fan of crowds, and being as tall as a 12 years old didn’t help his case. 

He had agreed on going on the condition that him and his friends would have stayed together the whole night, but that promise was broken as soon as they got to the place. Yann went on an expedition to get some alcohol, Basile was searching for Daphne by literally asking every stranger if they knew her and Arthur disappeared out of thin air when he saw his ex girlfriend heading towards him. 

After what felt like ages but was probably twenty minutes Lucas had grown tired of awkwardly swaying to the music with a can of beer in his hand, he was considering going home, putting on some pjs and watching RuPaul’s drag race until he fell asleep but then he felt a hand pull him out of the crowded room.  
He was dragged into a much smaller place and when his eyes adjusted to the new and much brighter light he identified the kidnapper as Yann.

“Dude! I’ve been searching for you for like an hour! Come on, we are playing truth or dare!” He said loudly and enthusiastically and added “you know, Mr. hot guy is playing too” in a whisper.

Before Lucas could reply to any of that he was dragged into a circle of drunk horny teenagers against his will.

He sat awkwardly next to Yann and noticed the blonde girl to his right.

“Hi Daphy!”

He said pulling her in a hug.

“Hi Lulu!”

She responded happily with a bright smile, he blushed a little at the nickname and smiled back.  
He loved Daphne so much, she was always so bubbly and cute.

Now that he was feeling a little more comfortable he looked at the rest of the circle.  
He saw Emma practically sitting on Alex’s lap, meanwhile Alexia was chatting animatedly with Manon (who did not look like she wanted to be there at all), then he saw some unfamiliar faces, Chloe and her friends, someone who looked like Imane’s brother (he wasn’t sure because he only saw him in the pictures that Imane showed Lucas from time to time, she could be a sweetheart if she wanted) and then him. 

Mr. Hot, as Yann nicknamed him because Lucas couldn’t stop talking about how much he liked the guy, and wanted to kiss him, and wanted to sit on his face.  
Mr. Hot’s real name was Eliott Demaury, a tall handsome boy with messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes that had caught Lucas’ attention since the first day he arrived.

Maybe he got lost in the sight of the beautiful guy because Eliott started gently waving his hand in his direction with a bright smile.  
Lucas immediately broke eye contact and stared at the floor, feeling his cheeks burning up.

“Okay! Let’s begin!”

Emma said with a big smile, then she proceeded to chug down half a bottle of liquor, place it at the center of the circle and spin.

The bottle landed on (maybe)Idriss and with the proudest look on his face he chose dare, adding that truth is for wussies.

“I dare you to do a hand stand!”

Some people booed at the challenge not being daring enough.

“Silence! I promise you we’ll get there”.

Emma exclaimed in an authoritative tone.

(Maybe)Idriss did a hand stand perfectly and everyone cheered when his shirt lifted up to reveal a stunning set of abs. Lucas might have drooled a little.

After (maybe)Idriss’ turn it was Alex’s one.  
He proudly gave Emma and some other girls a lap dance and even got some money out of it.

Then a girl took her shirt off and Daphne played fuck, marry kill with Lucas, Yann and Basile (she chose to marry Lucas, fuck Yann and kill Basile) and Lucas laughed when she winked at him and Yann, giving her a playful shove.

After Chloe had to recite the alphabet backwards while balancing on one foot (she fell multiple times) the bottle landed on Eliott.

“Truth or dare?”

“I’m going to go safe this round, truth”

And then he smiled, rubbing the back of his head and Lucas could honestly get off just from that.

“Okay...which person in the circle would you fuck?”

Elliot seemed to take the question very seriously as he examined carefully every face of the people sitting around him.  
His eyes landed on Lucas and he winked at him with a smirk, Lucas died there and then.

“I’ll go with the cute boy sitting there”

He nodded towards him.

Manon gasped as that was the only thing that got her interested in the game.  
Lucas was not okay, he was gone to another dimension and he had no intention of coming back.  
He must have looked really dumb because he stood there frozen for a good minute, unable to register the information that he just heard.

Eliott Demaury called him cute, Eliott Demaury would fuck him?!???

While Lucas was still traumatised Elliot spun the bottle and it landed on Yann.

“I choose truth”

“Okay..you’re friends with the cute frozen boy right?”

Yann nodded.

“Is he single?”

“Oh, VERY.”

Yann said enthusiastically with a wide grin.  
Lucas was still in a coma.

Next turn was Alexia’s and she gave a complete list of every person she’s ever messed around with.

When the bottle stopped towards Lucas he was still recovering from what had just happened and not processing what was being said to him at all.  
He kept playing Elliott’s words in his head.

“Lucas? Are you there? Truth or dare?”

“..uhm...what?...uhhhh...I guess.....dare?”

Alexia grinned and he realised that he had made a terrible mistake.

“Play seven minutes in heaven with Mr. Hot guy right here.” 

She pointed at Eliott. He will never talk about his crushes with the girls ever again.

Elliot got up and walked towards Lucas, very happy to oblige to the request.

He offered the shorter boy a hand to get up and Lucas almost came at the contact. He was really gone for this boy.

They walked towards the closet they found in the room and got in, there was a chorus of awwws and whistles in the background.

As the doors of the closet closed behind him Lucas’ body was almost pressed entirely on Eliott’s as there was almost no space for the both of them.  
He felt Eliott’s strong hands grasp his shoulders, go down to his thighs and then position themselves back up on his hips. The contact was making him feel high.  
He glanced up at the taller boy and was met by the cutest smile he’s ever seen.

“Are you ok with this?”

Eliott whispered into the other boy’s ear, the grip on Lucas’ hips tightened a bit.  
With all the courage he had left in his body Lucas caressed Elliot’s torso from his stomach to his collarbones until his hands reached his neck and wrapped themselves around it.

“Yeah.” 

He whispered back, staring at the floor, not being able to meet the other boy’s eyes.

Eliott lifted the younger boy’s chin up and lightly pressed his lips against Lucas’.  
He felt butterflies in his stomach, his legs weren’t working anymore and his heart was exploding in his chest.  
He parted his lips to let the older boy in and Eliott obliged immediately as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues were dancing together and their hands were exploring all that could be explored.  
Lucas felt a hand unbutton his jeans and make its way inside his underwear and..

“TIME’S UP!”

In a second all the heat was gone from his body and Elliot got out of the closet, looking as perfect as ever.  
Lucas was a little more affected by what had just happened, his hair was three times messier than usual, his cheeks where red, his heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was uneven.  
Yann was looking at him with the proudest face and Manon was mouthing ‘you’re gonna tell me everything later’.

Lucas was heading towards the circle but he felt a hand pull him towards the exit door. Tonight he felt like a puppet being dragged around.

“Wanna go to my place?” 

Eliott smirked while continuing to accompany him out of the room.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, we can just listen to music and chill.”

He added when he saw the confused look on Lucas’ face.  
Lucas turned around and waved at his friends who were all looking at him like parents watching their son get married.  
Finally feeling better and more aware of his body he grabbed Eliott’s hand and started power walking through the crowd.

“We’ll go to your place and we’ll figure it out from there.”

He turned around to look at Elliot and raised his eyebrows, giving a seductive look.  
Elliot laughed and winked at him, very happy to see the other boy take control.  
When they arrived at Elliot’s apartment they immediately jumped each other’s bones. 

Lucas couldn’t believe that he was pinned against the wall with the lips of the boy he’s been wanting for months on his neck.

Maybe the party wasn’t a bad idea after all.


	2. Bonus chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Lucas was woken up by the sunlight that went through the window and directly in his eyes.  
When he opened them, at first he was taken aback by his surroundings, this wasn’t his smelly bedroom with dirty socks and underwear scattered everywhere.  
Then as he turned to his right and saw a body lying next to him he remembered everything. 

The beer, the game, the kisses, the touches, the-

He felt his cheeks burning up at the thought of the other night.

It didn’t help his case that he was bare naked and so was the guy sleeping next to him.  
He took a moment to admire Eliott’s body, his fluffy and messy hair, the muscles of his shoulders and back, his perfect ass...he was a Greek god.

The perfect figure grunted and moved a little and Lucas panicked.

Should he pretend to sleep? Should he pretend he was going to the bathroom? Should he put on some underwear to hide the half hard on that looking at naked Eliott had caused him?

Anything would be better that him being frozen with his eyes fixed on the other boy’s butt.  
He decided that it was best to pretend to sleep, so he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, he turned the other way as well, for boner hiding purposes.

Minutes later Eliott moved again, however this time he turned around so he was facing Lucas and wrapped his body around the smaller boy’s one, spooning him.  
Lucas had to admit that a hot boy holding him was the best feeling in the world.

“What time is it?”

He asked, making it look like he had just woken up.

“Shhhh, too early, you feel nice, more sleep”

Eliott replied with the cutest sleepy voice and then he snuggled more into Lucas, making him feel warm and safe.  
Lucas thought that one or two more hours of sleep weren’t a bad idea after all, so he closed his eyes and let his body get taken by warmth and bliss.

-

Lucas was woken up again by the sound of a familiar ringtone, still confused, he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes trying to understand what was happening.  
When he realised that somebody was calling his phone, he jumped out of bed and searched the floor for his pants. When he found them under a drawer (how the fuck did they end up there) he picked up the phone from the back pocket and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey dude, it’s Yann, where are you?”

“Oh I’m still at Eliott’s”

“Oh thank god, we all thought you were dead”

“You saw me leaving with him”

“Yeah but first of all, he could be a serial killer for all we know and second of all, it’s midday and Manon told me you still hadn’t come back to the flat. I was worried, man”

“Yeah alright sorry, he isn’t a serial killer and I’m fine, actually...I’m more than fine”

“Oooooh you had fun last night..”

Lucas could tell from Yann’s voice that he was smiling like an idiot.

“Shut up”

“Well, I left with Chloe so we both got lucky”

“I still think it’s a little weird that you go out with her after what happened”

“You know, I was thinking that since you kissed her and I kissed her, technically we kissed”

“Ok I’m gonna hang up now, you’re an idiot”

“I love you too!”

Lucas hung up smiling at his friend’s shenanigans.  
He then realised that he was standing completely naked in the middle of Eliott’s room and that the other boy wasn’t in the bed.

How did he not notice that before?  
He put on a pair of underwear and proceeded to walk out of the room, searching for him. 

He looked in the bathroom and found no one, but he took the opportunity to relieve himself and wash his face.  
Right when he had his eyes closed, rubbing them with water, he heard a loud banging sound.  
Lucas immediately rushed out of the room to follow the loud noise, hitting his head on the door in the process.

When he went in the kitchen, worrying that Eliott had killed himself with a pan, he found the beautiful boy, only wearing a pair of underwear and kitchen mittens, busy stirring a mysterious mixture.

“Hi”

Eliott turned around and looked happily at the other boy, his face was covered with flour.

“Hi beautiful!”

He left his position to go kiss Lucas and honestly the other boy wasn’t prepared at all for a 5’9” man to almost jump on him with the excitement of a child during his birthday.  
Eliott cupped Lucas’ face with his kitchen mittens (which was fucking adorable) and kept him steady because the younger boy was sure that if Elliot hadn’t held him, he would have fallen like a bowling pin.  
When he steadied himself after the hurricane that Elliot had been, he kissed the other boy back.  
They remained in each other’s arms until they heard a timer going off and then Elliot yelled, almost in Lucas’ ears.

“Fuck, the MUFFINS!”

He ran to the other part of the room and pulled out a muffin tray from the oven.

“Hot, hot, hot, hot-“

Apparently the mittens weren’t exactly high quality and Elliot was risking to burn his fingers more and more as every second passed.  
He finally put the tray down and exhaled after a moment of distress.

Lucas snorted at the scene, maybe Eliott wasn’t the smooth and perfect guy that he thought he was.  
Maybe he was a cute goofball that got excited by muffins, who could blame Lucas for falling a little bit more for him right then and there.

“By the way what was that loud crashing sound before?”

“Oh did that wake you up? Sorry, my hand slipped and I threw the ladle across the room”

He pointed at the stain on the wall and then at the ladle, still on the floor. 

Yeah ok, Eliott really was a goofball.  
Lucas laughed.

“How did you manage to throw it that hard??”

“Uhm, I may have thrown my hands in the air while dancing to dubstep..”

Lucas was now imagining the whole scene and he laughed even harder.

“Stop laughing at me!”

Eliott blushed a little and lightly hit Lucas’ arm with a mitten.

“I’m sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry, it’s just..you’re an idiot and I love it. Who could have imagined that the coolest guy in school listened to dubstep?”

Eliott smiled fondly at him, but hit him again with the mitten.

“Ow!”

Lucas dramatically pretended to die from the extremely serious mitten injury and the sound of Eliott’s laugh filled the room.

“Come on, I hope you’re hungry. These are bacon and blueberry muffins, I also made whipped cream”

“I’m sorry what”

The muffins were horrible, fortunately the whipped cream was delicious.

The boys spent the whole weekend together, they played games, cooked together (Lucas did most of the work after what happened during the morning), told each other stories and secrets and had a whole lot of sex.

-

On Monday morning as soon as Lucas walked into the school, he found himself surrounded by his friends.

“How did it go?”

“Is he your boyfriend now?”

“Did you really spend an entire week together?”

“How was the sex?”

“Is that a hickey on your neck?”

Lucas exhaled and looked and the boy and girl squad with an annoyed look.

“You are all so exhausting in the morning”

“Well?”

Yann wasn’t giving up.

“Alright..”

Lucas rubbed his eyes, trying to remember the questions.

“It was good, yes, yes, Basile I’m not answering that and...yes”

Everyone looked at the mark on his neck as if it was the most interesting thing they’ve seen in all their lives.

“Alright last question, we promise”

Imane said with pleading hands.

“Ok, but just because it’s you, Imane”

“Are you in love with him?”

Lucas looked down and smiled, remembering the sweet moments spent with the other boy.

“I think so, yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> (If anyone is curios about what happened with Lucas and Chloe in this au, Lucas pretended to be straight in the first year and dated her. But instead of dumping her for a guy he talked to her and told her the truth after he spent a long night pouring his feelings out to Yann and getting support from his friend.)
> 
> Again, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
